Electronic devices that are in use today provide various functions. Accordingly, these devices utilize various components in order to provide the various functions. However, when a fault occurs with one of the components of an electronic device, the electronic device may undergo a full system shutdown. This results in a major interruption of a user who is performing an activity with the electronic device.